digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Goldramon
, , , |encards= , , , |g1=Dramon-type |g2=Four Great Dragons |s1=Goldramon X }} Goldramon is a Holy Dragon Digimon. One of the "Four Great Dragons", it is a God Dragon Digimon with six hardened wings and a body that shines gold. It wears a Holy Ring around its left arm.On , Goldramon wears Holy Rings on both arms. Also, the tiny dragon Digimon sealed within the on Goldramon's right hand is called (Amon of Red Flame), who governs over "Destruction", and the one sealed within the vambrace on its left hand is called (Umon of Blue Thunder), who governs over "Regeneration". On , , and in the Digimon Visual Dictionary, Amon is sealed in the left vambrace, and Umon, the right. It exorcises evil with its fists of sacred light and its over-leveled holy spirit and hidden magical power are the strongest among the Four Great Dragons. Attacks *'Fatal Flame'This attack is named "Gold Flame" on the card Un-01, and retains its original name of "God Flame" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (God Flame): Explodes its holy spirit, instantly mowing down the opponents in every direction. * Design Goldramon is a large, golden dragon. The character on its s reads , and the characters on its s read "|神龍|Shinryū}}. In its role in the Four Great Dragons, it is derived from the mythological , . Etymologies ;Goddramon (ゴッドドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) . *Dra. From Dramon-type. ;Goldramon Name used in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and American English media. *(En:) . *Dra. From Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digital Monsters D-Project Goldramon digivolves from AeroVeedramon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Goldramon is #354, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 333 HP, 349 MP, 182 Attack, 151 Defense, 168 Spirit, 138 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Heart, Mind's Eye, and Gladiator traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. Goldramon digivolves from AeroVeedramon. In order to digivolve to Goldramon, your Digimon must be at least level 63, with 45,000 Holy experience, but you must have previously befriended an Airdramon. Goldramon can also DNA digivolve from MagnaAngemon and Cyberdramon, or Flaremon and Seahomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 58, with 55,000 Holy experience, but you must have previously befriended an Airdramon. Goldramon can be hatched from the Hidrago Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Goldramon is #243, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistnace to the Holy and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Sleep Barrier, God Eye, Master of Saving, and Healing Wave traits. It dwells in the Class Desert. Goldramon digivolves from MagnaAngemon and can digivolve into Azulongmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Goldramon, your Digimon must be at least level 44 with 180 attack, 170 defense, and a level cap of 65, but only once you have revived Goldramon. It can be hatched from the High Drago DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Goldramon DigiFuses from Megadramon, MagnaAngemon, MasterTyrannomon, and Triceramon, and can DigiFuse to Azulongmon with Magnadramon, Cherubimon (Good), and Airdramon, and to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode with MirageGaogamon, MachGaogamon, Gaogamon, and Gaomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Goldramon is a Light Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from AeroVeedramon, MagnaAngemon, Megadramon, and Hisyaryumon. Its special attack is God Flame and its support skill is Justice Genome, which increases from Light type attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Goldramon is a Light Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from AeroVeedramon, MagnaAngemon, Megadramon, and Hisyaryumon. Its special attack is God Flame and its support skill is Justice Genome, which increases from Light type attacks by 15%. Digimon Heroes! Goddramon digivolves from Aerovdramon. Notes and references